Single-channel raceways are used to route power wiring (or communication cable) along surfaces such as walls, floors, ceilings, or on other fixed structures. Raceways provide a convenient way to eliminate the dangers associated with exposed wiring and manage electrical wiring for multiple circuits while keeping the wiring out of sight. The single-channel raceways thus provide an aesthetic and easy way to route wiring from a power source to a desired location.
Many current single-channel metallic raceways 2 are made of a two-piece design having a top 4 and a bottom 6, as shown in FIG. 1. The bottom 6 slides into a groove in the top 4 thereby defining a channel 7 within the raceway. If two or more raceways need to be connected, a coupling fitting 8 is used that includes a tongue 9 that also slides into the groove in the top 4 below the bottom 6 of the raceway. During normal installation, the installer would affix all of the fittings and couplings that need to be used to a mounting surface (e.g., walls, floors, ceilings, etc.). Typical fittings used in an installation may include an entrance fitting for connection to outcoming wires (usually at a ceiling), directional fittings used to transition the raceway from one direction to another, and a junction box used as a termination point for the wiring. In addition, coupling fittings may be used to connect two raceways to each other. Each of these fittings includes tongues that are adapted to slide into the groove of the top portion of the raceways. After the fittings are affixed to the surface, an installer must measure the distance between the two adjacent tongues of each of the fittings and then cut the raceways to the appropriate lengths.
Because the prior art raceway is attached via a tongue and groove design, the fitting tongue must be slid into the raceway groove. However, if the fittings are affixed to a mounting surface at both ends of the raceway, the installer must remove one of the fittings, slide it into the groove of the raceway top and then re-install the assembly onto the wall, floor or ceiling. This can be very time consuming and also frustrating for the installer.
Another problem with current raceways is that fittings positioned between two pieces of raceway do not have means to ensure a bond between fitting covers and a mating fitting base. This can create a dangerous situation where the fitting base and the raceways are properly bonded but the fitting covers are not electrically bonded. This creates an open ground, which may cause personal harm if an electrical short occurs and someone comes in contact with the raceway fitting.
Another problem with current raceways is that the coupling fittings do not allow for an installer to conveniently mount the raceway to the surface. The coupling fittings can only be mounted using flat-head screws. Because this type of fastener is not commonly used with the installation of typical raceways (as compared to pan head screws), most installers will not readily have these fasteners at their disposal.
Therefore, there is a need for a metal raceway that connects to fittings using a method that does not require the fittings to be removed from their mounting surfaces for the installation of the raceway. Additionally, there is a need for a raceway that is properly bonded to a fitting base and a fitting cover.